Feliz Aniversário Harry
by Laslus
Summary: A minha versão do presente de aniversário de Harry.   "E por mais que ele vencesse a guerra ela passaria todo seu ano longe dele. Mas por ele valeria à pena esperar. Mas por ela, ele esperaria." vale a pena ler. OneShot  Harry/gina


Uma pequena OneShot de Harry/Gina. Me veio na cabeça quando eu estava relendo o 7 livro.

Bom Espero que vocês gostem! As partes em Italico são cenas retiradas de Harry Potter e as Reliquias da Morte, por J.. Eu não ganho nada material escrevendo essa fic.

Rated: K+

**Aviso: para entender a fic eu recomendo que tenham lido os dois últimos Harry Potters e não apenas visto o filme, embora eu acredite que você consiga entender sem ter lido**

**~O~**

"_- Harry, você pode vir aqui um momento?_

_Era Gina. Rony parou bruscamente, mas Hermione o pegou pelo cotovelo e puxou-o degraus acima. Sentindo-se nervoso, Harry seguiu Gina até seu quarto._

_Ele nunca havia estado lá dentro. Era pequeno, mas claro. Havia um grande poster da banda bruxa As Esquisitonas em uma parede, e um quadro da Guga Jones, capitã do time bruxo de quadribol Harpias de Holyhead, em outra. Uma mesa em frente à janela aberta, que dava para o pomar no qual ele e Gina haviam jogado quadribol em duplas com Rony e Hermione uma vez, e que agora abrigava um grande toldo branco. A bandeira dourada no topo foi erguida à altura da janela de Gina._

_Gina olhou para o rosto de Harry, respirou profundamente, e disse:_

_- Feliz décimo sétimo aniversário._

_- Sim... Obrigado._

_Ela estava olhando para ele, ele, no entanto, achou difícil olhar de volta para ela; era como fitar uma luz brilhante._

_- Bela vista. - disse ele fracamente, apontando em direção à janela._

_Ela ignorou isto. Ele não podia culpá-la._

_- Eu não consegui pensar em nada para dar a você. - disse ela._

_- Você não precisa me dar nada._

_Ela ignorou isto também._

_- Eu não sei o que poderia ser útil. Nada muito grande, porque você não seria capaz de levar com você._

_Ele tentou um relance a ela. Ela não estava chorosa; esta era uma das muitas coisas maravilhosas em Gina, ela raramente era chorosa. Ele às vezes pensou que ter seis irmãos deve a ter fortalecido._

_Ela deu um passo para perto dele._

_- Então eu pensei, eu gostaria que você tivesse algo para se lembrar de mim, você sabe, se você conhecer alguma veela quando estiver fazendo o que quer que vá fazer._

_- Acho que oportunidades de namoro serão bem pequenas, para ser honesto."_

Gina sorriu se aproximando um passo de Harry.

—Na verdade —disse o menino — Mesmo que eu encontrasse uma veela, nenhuma seria tão perfeita quanto você.

As palavras saíram da boca do menino-que-sobreviveu antes que ele pudesse deter-las. Mais tarde ele poderia se amaldiçoar por dizer aquilo. Ele havia terminado com ela. Não por que quisesse é óbvio, mas se algo acontecesse com ela por culpa dele, ele nunca se perdoaria. Na verdade se algo acontecesse a ela, não importa o culpado, ele não saberia o que fazer.

Mas Gina não deu tempo para que Harry pudesse pensar, ela colou seus lábios nos dele. As mãos do Grifinório foram para sua cintura a prendendo fortemente, e as mãos da ruiva estavam em seus cabelos, bagunçando eles mais do que já estavam. Eles colocaram tudo naquele beijo: a saudade, o medo, a esperança, a duvida, o amor.

Se eles pudessem pensar em algo alem do beijo, se eles conseguissem ouvir algo alem das próprias respirações descompassadas ou se eles estivessem aberto os olhos durante o beijo, teriam visto a porta do quarto abrir e uma cabeça ruiva seguida por uma morena entrarem no aposento. Teriam visto que Rony tinha tentado dizer algo, mas que Hermione colocara a mão eu sua boca, proibindo o menino de interromper o momento.

E o casal ainda estava no meio do quarto, se beijando. Não demorou muito, eles se separaram precisando de ar, mas não se distanciaram. Ainda de olhos fechados Harry murmurou:

—Eu te amo Gina.

Novamente as palavras vazaram da boca dele, sem que ele pudesse parar-las. Ele abriu os olhos, e viu que ela fazia o mesmo. Os lábios vermelhos e levemente inchados da ruiva se abriram num sorriso sincero, o primeiro que dera desde quando Dumbledore foi jogado da torre de astronomia.

—Eu também te amo. —murmurou a Ruiva, fazendo Harry abrir o mais largo sorriso que já dera na vida.

Eles se aproximaram novamente para possivelmente, mais um longo e apaixonado beijo. Mas Rony não deixou, se desvencilhando das mãos de Mione e gritando o nome de Harry. Com o barulho, os dois se separaram corando levemente, notando, finalmente, que não estavam mais sozinhos a algum tempo.

—Bom, é isso —falou Gina com um sorriso maroto no rosto —feliz aniversário Harry.

Harry olhou para ela e ela virou as costas. Harry achou que dessa vez a menina ia desabar em lágrimas, odiando não poder consolar-la, mas Gina, ao contrário do que o moreno pensou, estava se contendo para não jogar um feitiço no meio da cara do irmão, para poder voltar a beijar Harry em paz.

"_Rony marchou para baixo, através da ainda lotada cozinha para o jardim, e Harry marcou passo com ele por todo o caminho, Hermione trotava atrás deles parecendo assustada._

_Assim que ele alcançou o isolamento do gramado recém cortado, Rony se voltou para Harry._

_- Você largou ela. O que você estava fazendo agora, se aproveitando dela?_

_- Eu não estava me aproveitando. - disse Harry, assim que Hermione os alcançou._

_- Rony-_

_Mas Rony levantou a mão para silenciá-la._

_- Ela estava realmente com o coração partido quando você terminou-_

_- E eu também. Você sabe porque eu terminei, e não foi porque eu queria._

_- É, mas você vai agarrá-la agora e ela terá esperanças de novo._

_- Ela não é idiota, sabe que não pode acontecer, ela não está esperando que—que a gente acabe se casando, ou—"_

Então der repente uma imagem de Gina, vestida de branco se formou na mente de Harry. Seu noivo não era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que ele próprio. Sorrindo de forma carinhosa, vestido de preto.

—Você não pode ficar com ela denovo — disse Rony o tirando de seus devaneios

—Ok —falou o moreno irritado —eu prometo que não vai se repetir.

Mas as palavras foram vãs. Assim que teve chance Harry fugiu do quarto do amigo onde dormia e se esgueirou para o de Gina. A ruiva também estava acordada, e quando viu o menino na porta do próprio quarto desceu da cama correndo ao encontro dele.

Ele a levou para os jardins, querendo conversar com ela mais calmamente.

—Gina eu… — tentou começar sem sucesso, por que foi interrompido pela menina.

—Eu sei o que você vai dizer — ela estava sorrindo fracamente — que se algo acontecer comigo você nunca vai se perdoar. Que eles podem me usar de isca. Que você cairia aos pés de Voldemort se ele tivesse comigo, e que não saberia o que fazer se algo ruim rolasse. Mas por que você não me deixa decidir? Você não tem que ser o herói sempre.

Harry exibiu um sorriso leve, e deu um selinho nela delicadamente.

—Alem do mais — ela continuou — algum tem que salvar O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu alguma hora não é?

Ele sorriu novamente, mas dessa vez a brisa leve da noite fez ele lembrar que não poderia ariscar, e seu sorriso foi embora com o vento.

—Não Gina. Eu não posso deixar nada acontecer com você.

—E como eles iriam descobrir? Harry, pense. Malfoy, Snape, qualquer outro sonserino. Eles já nos viram juntos. A essa hora Você-sabe-quem já deve saber de tudo entre nós.

Ele não havia pensado nisso. Ele olhou nos olhos dela. Castanho claros, refletindo a lua, e soube que ela nunca iria desistir da ideia.

—Ok, você venceu — disse rendido — mas isso fica entre nós.

Em resposta Gina o beijou apaixonadamente, sabendo que por mais que estivessem juntos, esse seria um longo ano, e que essa poderia ser uma das ultimas vezes que o beijaria. E por mais que ele vencesse a guerra (o que ela realmente acreditava que iria acontecer) ela passaria todo seu ano longe dele.

Mas por ele valeria à pena esperar

Mas por ela, ele esperaria.

**~O~**

E ai? Péssimo? Por favor comentem! Se ninguém comentar nada eu vou entender que não sei escrever e nunca mais tento outra Harry/Gina e eu realmente AMO essa casal *-* o que é estranho, porque geralmente eu não gosto dos casais oficiais, mas eu sou apaixonada por esses dois, acho que eles tem uma química incrível (no LIVRO e não no filme O.o o que eles fizeram com a Gina no filme?)

Bom beijos e um 2012 incrível para todos vocês *-*


End file.
